


My Immortal (a re-write of perhaps the most famous fanfiction ever)

by Winchestersswifttardis



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, M/M, Mary Sue, My Immortal - Freeform, Other, Romance, apparently, fanfic of a fanfic i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersswifttardis/pseuds/Winchestersswifttardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'My Immortal' is a Harry Potter fan fiction story which has been described as a "popular 'bad' fanfic" and "the worst fanfic of all time." It is often seen as an example of entertainingly bad writing. It was originally written by Tara Gilesbie under the pseudonym XXXbloodyrists666XXX. These first two sentences are direct quotes from Wikipedia.<br/>However the original story has been claimed by many as a joke, or a troll, and no one has been able to pin down whether or not Tara is actually real. Some people have even owned up to being the author as a troll. Many articles have been written about this mystery, but it is universally agreed as an enjoyable fanfiction, regardless of the constant misspelling of the main character's name, amongst the many other mistakes. This is my re-imagining of the story. I've always wondered if the actual plot could be any good at all if the grammar, punctuation, and quite literally everything else was fixed up. I have done this by re-interpreting the story by improving the writing of it, but leaving the essence of it there. I don't know what the plot is as I have never fully read it, but I will update as I re-write the chapters and we can go on this journey of discovery together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/194308) by Tara Gilesbie (XXXbloodyrists666XXX). 



> I am trying desperately not to deviate too much from the original story, and so it is still a lightly cringe-worthy Mary Sue, no need to worry. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism at the end, and/or just comment if you have any concerns, or just want to talk :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebony Way is in her final year at Hogwarts, and as always, stands out from the crowd. What will happen when a certain blonde haired boy enters the scene?

The sound of heavy boots on stone echoed loudly around the Entrance Hall, which was currently only half full of people. It was the beginning of Ebony Way's seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and as planned, she made quite the impression.

Her long, dark hair shone as she walked, the red and purple streaks highlighted by the candlelight above her. The sound of her black combat boots drew the attention of onlookers, as did her attire. Under her school cloak, her clothes could be clearly seen. A lacey black corset, a black leather miniskirt, and bright pink fishnet stockings shocked those around her, often leaving them open mouthed or pointing; and sometimes even both. She reveled in the attention.

A group of second year Ravenclaws whispered and giggled behind their hands as they watched the older girl walk past them. Hearing them, she swiftly turned to them and flashed a toothy smile, revealing her vampire fangs. One of the second year girls gasped, whilst another gripped onto her friend in fear.

Ebony laughed and continued on her path. The pitter patter of rain could still be heard from outside, only adding to Ebony's good mood. She loved the rain, especially now that she had figured out a spell which protected her heavy, dark make-up from being affected by it.

“Ebony!” called a voice.

Ebony looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy walking towards her, a smirk on his face.

“Do you need something, Draco?” She asked when he neared her.

“So presumptive. Can't I just say hello?” His smirk grew, grey eyes glinting.

Ebony opened her mouth to reply, annoyance obvious in her features, when the sound of her friend Willow calling her name interrupted her. She pursed her lips and assessed him, before quickly making her way over to her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has an interesting offer.  
> I really tried my best to minimize the outfit description in this chapter, but I also know that it is an important and consistent part of the original story, and thus decided to keep most of it in. I also tried to offer explanations for certain things like the whole blood situation, as I felt it would be stupid not to, and would cause unclear, and inconsistent writing.

The sounds of girls getting ready awoke Ebony from her sleep. She groaned angrily at being woken up, but made no comment as she got out of bed and began to get ready. The Slytherin girls' dormitory in the dungeons gave no indication of the weather outside, but Ebony hoped that it would still be raining.

The stones were icily cold under her feet as she made her way to the trunk at the end of her four-poster bed. She loved her trunk, it was in the shape of a coffin, which she found highly ironic. But she also enjoyed the fear it instilled in the people who saw it. The wood creaked loudly as she pushed it open, making another girl in her dorm, Pansy Parkinson, grimace in response and send her a dark glare. Ebony payed her no mind as she grabbed a bottle of blood from inside, and drank hungrily from it. This no doubt disgusted Parkinson, who made a noise of contempt at the act. Ebony grinned at the other girl after licking her lips clean, and placed the bottle back in the trunk among the others. There were about seven or so in there, enough for the week until she received a package of seven more in the mail from her parents.

Taking off her over-sized t-shirt, which she used as pyjamas, she quickly shoved it into the trunk and pulled out her outfit for the day. Laying it on the bed, she padded into the bathroom for a much-needed hot shower. Steam emanated from the bathroom as Ebony stepped out, feeling refreshed. After cleaning herself up she applied her make-up carefully in the full-length mirror beside her bed. The mirror had a brushed steel ornate frame, featuring gargoyles in each of the corners, and a Gothic patterning ran around the edges. Pouting at herself in the mirror, Ebony wondered what lipstick she should put on. While she pondered this, she decided to get dressed in the meantime. Her black leather dress hugged her curves, and she paired it with black fishnet stockings and her much beloved combat boots. She smiled at herself in the mirror as she hung a silver pentagram necklace around her neck, and put on spiked silver earrings. After wrestling with her waist-length hair for five minutes, and quickly getting frustrated, she decided simply to put it up in a messy bun and be done with it.

Suddenly, Willow's pale face showed up in the mirror beside Ebony's, forest green eyes wide with excitement, and a mischievous grin on her face.

"You look great! Now help me with my make-up." Willow demanded, making Ebony laugh.

Willow was considerably shorter than Ebony, and often chose to wear her favorite black heeled boots to make up for the height difference. Today was no exception, and Ebony complimented her on her black mini skirt as she drew black eyeliner wings on her friend's eyelids with precision. Willow pulled out black lipstick from her shoulder bag, and they both smiled before deciding to both wear it.

 “Oh my God, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!” she said excitedly, once they'd finished.

Together, they made their way out of the dorms and out of the Slytherin common room. Ebony nearly slapped her friend for saying such a thing so loudly, especially in the middle of the common room where anyone could hear.... where _Draco_ could hear.

“Yeah? So?” Ebony questioned, cheeks warming at the memory.

She hoped her friend couldn't see her blushing as they walked together towards the Great Hall.

“ _So_..." She began, dragging out the word as if it were obvious.

A frown formed on Ebony's lips, as she didn't quite know what was coming next, but she knew she wouldn't like it.

"Do you like Draco?” Willow continued finally.

“Please, not even in his wildest dreams. I _so_ don’t like him.” Ebony denied, mimicking the other girl on the word "so".

“Yeah, right!” Willow guffawed, rolling her eyes at her friend's defensive reaction.

 Just then, Draco rounded the corner from their left, and spotted the two girls immediately. His eyes lit up with recognition, and he settled into a pace beside them as they continued onwards. Ebony's heart leapt in her chest.

“Good morning, Ebony.” he said, eyes looking directly ahead.

Willow rolled her eyes for the second time that day at being ignored and moved to the right side of Ebony so Draco could talk to her without Willow being in the middle of them.

“Good morning Draco.” Ebony replied, a flirtatious smile playing at her lips.

She lowered her voice a little on his name, and there was a slight pause before he cleared his throat and began speaking,

“The Weird Sisters are having a concert in Hogsmeade this weekend.” he told her, his grey eyes meeting her icy blue ones as they moved to their seats at Slytherin table.

“Oh my God! I love the Weird Sisters!" Ebony squealed, earning her a death glare from the other Slytherins around her, which she promptly ignored.

“Good, because I'm going and you're coming with me. A cousin bought me two tickets that Mother says I cannot refuse, and Pansy and Blaise both have a particular hatred for the Weird Sisters.” he said with a bored expression, staring at the swirling a cup of pumpkin juice in his right hand.

Ebony smirked at him and rolled her eyes. He was such a pompous git. There was no way in hell she was going to pass this up though, and agreed to go with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome! :) And please remember I am re-writing a fanfiction, and that the plot is not really mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebony and Draco attend the Weird Sister's concert.

****It was Saturday night, and the full moon shone brightly against the inky black sky. There was scattered cloud cover from the day's rain, obscuring most of the stars. Ebony shivered minutely and momentarily regretted her decision to wear a sleeveless black leather dress, with only ripped red fishnets for gloves covering her arms. The regret was gone as soon as she remembered that sacrifices must be made for the sake of fashion.

She walked through the courtyard, loving how Gothic it looked and felt. It reminded her of home, and she smiled at the thought. But there was something else behind the smile, a flicker of pain and sadness which could only be seen from another's perspective if they looked hard enough.

The night was quiet, only interrupted by the sound of wind rustling through the trees or the occasional drop of rain leftover from the day, trying to escape the tree which held it hostage. As Ebony neared the old gates, she noticed a black silhouette leaning up against a wall on her right, just ahead of her. As she got closer, the moonlight, paired with her enhanced vampiric senses, allowed her to recognize the object of her desire, Draco Malfoy.

Said person was wearing a black cloak, which stood in stark contrast to his pale features. His dark clothes, aided by the soft, silvery moonlight, made him seem almost as if he was glowing, and made his grey eyes shine like silver. He smirked at Ebony as she approached.

"Draco." Ebony greeted, with a slight nod and a small smile.

After seeming so desperate with her answer earlier in the week, she now wanted to seem cool, calm, and collected. And completely not in love with him. At all. How ridiculous.

He nodded in response before saying,

"It's a lovely evening."

He was looking out across the grounds as he spoke, and Ebony made a sound of agreement.

"Shall we?" He held out his left elbow for Ebony, and gestured with his right hand towards Hogsmeade.

His smile was charming as he looked at her, but Ebony couldn't help but feel like it was a little bit insincere. But then again, he always seemed a little insincere. She shrugged off this thought when she remembered where she was going and with _whom_ , and that it really didn't matter right now.

The walk was short and silent, but surprisingly not uncomfortable. Ebony was nearly bouncing with excitement, but as always, Draco seemed unfazed by the situation. The concert was being held just outside of Hogsmeade, in a clearing by the edge of the forest. They headed towards the thumping bass echoing around the town, and soon saw the stage set up in the centre of the clearing, surrounded by a few hundred people. Many multicoloured lights, which reminded Ebony of the lumos spell, surrounded the crowd and the stage, creating a neon and colourful atmosphere.

Ebony grabbed Draco by the hand when they reached the venue, and just about dragged him to the front of the crowd. She thought she heard him laughing, but when she turned to him to look, his face was  as neutral as ever.

All eight members of the band were extremely hairy, and all wearing black robes that had been artfully torn. Ebony spun and jumped and danced as they played their famous song "Do the Hippogriff". Draco swayed to the music and nodded his head along. And, unbeknownst to Ebony, he kept a constant eye on her while she danced, a slightly amused smile on his lips.

The opening notes of "Magic Works" began to play and Ebony squealed. Her erratic dance moves turned into swaying, her eyes closed the entire time. How she avoided crashing into people, Draco would never know.

_"Don't be scared, she wants you to, yeah, it's hard, you must be brave, don't let this moment slip away."_

Myron Wagtail, the lead singer, appeared to be pouring his entire heart into singing those lyrics, and Ebony's heart sped up. She hoped Draco was listening to the lyrics carefully, and taking a hint or encouragement from them.

The concert went on, and about halfway through one of their more dance-type songs, the lead guitarist noticed Ebony in the front of the crowd, singing every single word. He winked at her and bit his lip as he continued to play. She nearly fainted at this.

“Kirley Duke is so fucking hot.” Ebony shouted to Draco over the din, pointing to the lead guitarist.

Kirley appeared to have heard her, and flashed her a sleazy grin. Her eyes widened at this, and she looked excitedly at Draco, only to find him tight lipped, and staring at the lead guitarist.

"He's rather hairy. And I've heard that he's a half-blood, a _mud-blood_." Draco replied with distaste, looking back at Ebony.

The hair didn't actually bother her, and she didn't think that the blood status was a massive issue either. Sure, she didn't like muggles either, but she was technically a half-breed too, being half-vampire and half-wizard. Draco knew this damn well, and not only that, but she was pretty sure that the statement was little more than a rumor anyway, with nothing to support it. Draco was usually careful with rumors that had little evidence to back them, aside -of course- from when they were about Potter. His sudden bitterness, and somewhat carelessness in his words worried Ebony.

"What's wrong?" she shouted, drawing Draco to the side of the crowd so they could talk in a more private setting.

She chewed on her bottom lip, worried that Draco might not be enjoying himself, or not caring about her opinion. She momentarily forgot about her fangs and subsequently made her lip bleed. She silently cursed herself for her stupidity, and quickly wiped away the blood. Luckily it healed quickly, thanks to her vampire healing. Upon reaching the edge of the crowd, she stopped to face Draco, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. She didn't fail to notice that even with high heels on, he was still taller than her.

"I just disagree with you is all, I don't think he's very attractive. Nothing's wrong, we can go back now." Draco's eyes were trained on his shoes as he spoke, but even without seeing his face, Ebony knew he wasn't telling the whole truth.

He turned to go back into the crowd, and Ebony grabbed his wrist to stop him. He didn't turn back around, but he paused.

"If you're worried about my taste in men, you don't need to. I would never date him, I can assure you that my taste is much more... _refined_." Ebony emphasized the last word heavily, desperately hoping for him to get the hint.

For a moment nothing happened, and Ebony held her breath. She noticed she was still holding his wrist, but she was not inclined to let it go.

"Good to know." Was all Draco said before taking the hand that was on his wrist in his and dragging her back into the crowd.

Ebony didn't know what to make of it, and simply tried to enjoy the rest of the night. After hours of dancing, the concert ended, and Draco and Ebony began to make their way back to the castle. It was way past curfew, but it was obvious that neither of them cared. They were walking the path, Ebony still warm from dancing so much, when suddenly she noticed they were going in the wrong direction.

"Draco... where are we going?" Ebony asked, curiosity and excitement in her voice.

She knew she should have been worried, or at least less enthusiastic about it.

Draco said nothing, simply smirking as he pulled her towards the Forbidden Forest. She almost protested, but melted into silence at the look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried really hard to make Draco a more believable character, whilst still sticking (somewhat) to the original dialogue and plot. I also changed the concert (seen in the last chapter) from the original muggle bands, to the Weird Sisters and used their names and song lyrics instead. I also changed the idea that Draco had a flying car because he doesn't canonically (and I just don't personally see it as a legitimate part of his characterisation, but each to their own in the fanfiction world am I right?). Please leave your constructive criticism, reviews, etc in the comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen in the Forbidden Forest? And what causes an atmosphere so thick with awkwardness you could cut it with a knife?
> 
> Bit of a nothing chapter really but that's how the original is!

“Draco?” Ebony asked tentatively, getting increasingly concerned as they delved further and further into the Forbidden Forest.

She wasn't a scaredy cat, and didn’t mind breaking the rules a little, but she also wasn’t stupid. Dying in the Forbidden Forest was not on her agenda for that night, and the further they walked, the faster her heart sped up. Her lips were set in a thin line of grim determination, and while she knew she could control her features, she couldn’t seem to control the slight shake of her voice as she spoke.

Draco didn’t answer her, it didn’t seem like he had even heard her. His movements were graceful as he glided over the rough and uneven surface of the forest floor, and the hand holding Ebony’s was warm as he steadily pulled her along beside him. He was a calming presence, but not enough, and Ebony couldn’t handle the silent treatment anymore. He was going to get them both killed.

“Draco.” Ebony said his name sternly, and stopped walking, yanking her hand out of his.

She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him, hoping she looked firm and serious, and not like she was about to bolt out of there.

He stopped and turned to look at her, seeming somewhat taunting, but something else flashed in his eyes briefly, something almost like hurt. Ebony raised her eyebrows at him, getting increasingly impatient. And then it was as if Draco had slid a mask on, his eyes going blank, and a sneer taking over.

The sound of a howling wolf suddenly broke the silence, and Ebony flinched, much to the apparent amusement of Draco. Her fear quickly turned to anger when he smiled at her. He had a twisted smile, daring, yet at the same time, mocking. Ebony bared her teeth at this, she was smart to be afraid, and there was no shame in that. She wasn’t a bloody Gryffindor.

“Are you afraid of the big bad wolf?” Draco asked, silver eyes flashing.

“Fuck off.” Ebony replied bitterly, putting up her middle finger and walking back in the direction they came.

She could feel her fangs out in plain sight, and all her senses were heightened in her fear and anger. This was supposed to be a fun night, and he had to go and ruin it by being a prick. She wrapped her arms around her torso and forced her eyes straight ahead as she walked away, in a desperate attempt not to do something stupid like turn back.

“Ebony.”

Draco’s voice echoed in the darkness around her, but she was firm in her resolve, and didn’t look back.

“Ebony, please, just wait.” He sounded quite close behind her now, and she detected a slightly pleading tone his voice.

Suddenly, his hand was on her arm, forcing her to stop in her tracks. She made a noise of annoyance and whipped around to face him, although his hand never left her. Fuming, she chose her next words carefully, in a quietly dangerous tone of voice.

“Either you tell me what we’re doing here Malfoy, or you get your hand off my arm before I hex it off. Capiche?” Ebony placed her right hand threateningly over her belt, where her wand was situated.

“That’s only fair.” He smirked before gripping her other arm in his free hand, and pulling her close to him.

They were mere inches apart, and the cold air granted their intermingling breaths to be visible as swirling mist between them. Ebony’s eyes widened, she could feel the heat emanating from him, smell his elegant, and no doubt expensive, cologne, and hear his racing heartbeat. Wait… his racing heartbeat?

Suddenly Draco’s lips were on hers, and she made a slight noise of surprise in the back of her throat. She barely had time to process what was going on before she realized she was kissing him back. Her cold lips were soon made warm with the movement, and she could feel tingles all throughout her body. Draco wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer. He licked lightly against her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She complied and responded eagerly. Their tongues danced, and Ebony forgot about her fangs completely until she felt Draco’s tongue slide against her left incisor, and he yelped and pulled back.

His eyes were dark with desire, his lips red and puffy due to previous activities.

“What was that?” he asked, his voice hindered by his breathlessness.

Ebony broke into a wide grin, showing her fangs, and winked at him. They were still gripping onto each other quite hard, and she could hear the blood rushing through his veins. For a moment he didn’t say anything, and she worried that she had scared him as the smile dropped from her face.

“Kinky.” Draco’s eyes flicked down to her lips and back up to her eyes with that one word, before leaning in to kiss her again.

Her scoff was drowned by his lips on hers and soon turned into whimpers as his hands traveled up and down her body. The taste of his blood somewhat sweetened the kiss, and Ebony hummed at its flavour. He was delicious, and she couldn’t get enough. She pressed her body up against his, and she felt something through his trousers. With one hand holding the back of his neck, she snaked the other one down to palm his erection. He moaned in response, rocking up against her. Heat coursed through their bodies as they moved, and Draco’s fingers left behind trails of fire as they traced down her hips and up and down her thighs.

Their kisses became more desperate, and they broke apart briefly to gulp down much needed air. They leaned their foreheads together, and Ebony opened her eyes to see dark, silvery blue ones staring into her own. She began to unbutton his shirt under his cloak, nearly ripping the material in the attempt. She noticed that a button had, indeed, popped off under her assault, but she payed that no mind as she pulled him back towards her in a passionate kiss.

She moved her hands all over his chest, exploring the pale, lean muscles that were there, quivering under her touch. Draco moaned into her mouth, and moved his lips to trail kisses down her jaw, and all over her neck. When he kissed and nipped a spot just below Ebony’s ear, she jerked a little bit and simpered. Draco pulled back, concerned for a moment that he had honestly hurt her, before smiling maliciously at the look of desire and pleasure in her expression. He leaned back towards her neck and began sucking, biting, and licking the same spot below her ear, and she threw her head back in response, whimpering and sighing.

Suddenly, a cracking twig accompanied by loud whistling echoed around them, causing them to jump apart and look around frantically for the source. The sudden loss of heat gave Ebony goosebumps, and a cold wind picked up in the forest, rustling the leaves of the trees, and making her shiver. Her enhanced vision allowed her to spot a glowing lantern nearby, being jostled by the person in question walking towards them from the north.

“What do you kids think yer doin'?!”

The two Slytherins jumped again and looked to see a large figure emerging from the trees and walking towards them, coming to an abrupt stop once he had taken in the situation. Hagrid, while large in size and incredibly intimidating, looked very awkward as he shifted from foot to foot while his eyes flicked back and forth between them. There was obvious anger in his expression, but his pink cheeks betrayed his utter embarrassment.

“Well, we… er-“ Ebony began, too shocked and embarrassed to form a coherent sentence.

“Actually, you don’t ‘ave to answer that. No Hogwarts student – not even seventh years – should be out in the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night without permission! Especially doing what you…” he cleared his throat before continuing “It’s too dangerous out here, especially if yer… erm… distracted. Professor Dumbledore's office, now.” The large man concluded, pointing in the direction of the castle and giving them a stern look of disapproval, however looking down with an embarrassed expression upon noticing Draco’s bare chest.

Blushing, Draco quickly buttoned his shirt as best as he could, huffing when he noticed the middle button missing. Ebony was sheepish as he hastily tucked his shirt in and pulled his cloak around him. Nobody spoke, or even looked at each other as they made their way back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dialed down the sex scene to a much more subdued make out session because it's cold as hell, and sex in a dirty forest (and especially for their first time) doesn't sound that romantic, but that's just my opinion. I mainly changed it though because I felt it was too fast, even for a fan fiction, for this to happen so early on in the relationship. I also changed the person finding them to Hagrid because I felt that to be far more legitimate.
> 
> Terribly sorry I haven't updated in a few days guys, my grandmother died a few days ago and I haven't had much of a chance, or the emotional capacity to write for that period of time. Thank you for the feedback and I hope you continue to enjoy this journey as much as I do :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Ebony are called to Headmaster Dumbledore's office.

Hagrid walked Ebony and Draco to the spiral staircase which led to the Headmaster's office, and didn't turn to leave until he had watched them step on it, and it spiralled up and away from him. Ebony was counting to one hundred in her head, and she tried to breathe deeply while doing so. She hated that Draco looked so calm and well-put-together, he had smoothed his hair over at some point in the journey, and it looked like platinum perfection. Ebony was sure she looked like a dirty mess in comparison. The thought made her seethe, and so she pointedly ignored Draco the entire time. He didn't appear bothered by that, and this only made Ebony angrier. By the time they reached the door to the Headmaster's office, Ebony had transitioned from embarrassed straight to anger, and Draco from mildly unkempt to extremely calm and polished.

Ebony had reached up to knock on the door when it was suddenly opened by a very sour looking Professor Snape. She quickly pulled her hand back down by her side and bowed her head slightly to her Head of House. Even Draco nodded his head slightly in respect before stepping across the threshold.

"Please, have a seat." Professor Dumbledore's voice floated across the room to them as he gestured to the chairs in front of his desk.

He waited for them to settle into their chairs before sitting himself behind the great wooden desk. Snape didn't sit, but chose instead to stand quietly behind the Headmaster, his imposing figure casting a shadow across the surface of the desk,  and making Ebony cower a little in her chair. Sure, she respected him immensely, but with that respect came a healthy dose of fear.

"It's come to my attention that earlier this evening that the both of you were spotted in the Forbidden Forest together indulging in illicit activities." said Snape, a glimmer of fury in his dark eyes.

Draco was stoney faced, and Ebony gulped imperceptibly. Snape seemed to take this as confirmation to his indictment and immediately launched into a lecture.

"To think that two people of Slytherin House have disgraced us this way. You have embarrassed yourselves, and the entire House along with you." Snape's voice was cold, and although his composure didn't break, the anger in his tone was palpable.

Ebony balled her fists in her lap, and forcibly stretched out her fingers again to lie flat on her thighs. She _hated_ being scolded like a child and had to fight to keep her composure.

"Severus." Dumbledore spoke quietly, however giving the other Professor a stern look.

Snape's eyes snapped to Dumbledore's briefly before returning his gaze back to the two students in front of him. Draco was frowning, and his hands were clasped tightly together in his lap. Snape's mouth settled into a thin line as he folded his hands in front of him, having stopped his vilification for the moment.

"What Professor Snape means to say, is that you must be aware that you've broken the rules quite seriously. Not only this, but you put yourselves in danger. 50 points _each_ will be taken from Slytherin House for being in the Forbidden Forest without permission, at night, and for 'indulging in illicit activities' as Professor Snape so put it." Dumbledore said sternly.

Ebony's mouth fell open when she heard the number of points being deducted, and Snape opened his to protest. Draco looked deeply offended, and his knuckles turned white as he gripped his hands harder in his lap.

Dumbledore held his hand up to silence Snape,

"I think that it is a fair point deduction, Severus, and I will not be hearing otherwise. Now about detention-"

Draco's head shot up at this, and he spoke immediately, interrupting the Headmaster before he could continue.

"I don't think that will be necessary Headmaster, you can hardly blame us for behaving in a way owing to a little young love. It has such a keen sting." Draco implored, an almost cheeky glint in his eye.

Ebony's heart dropped on the word 'love'. Was he simply exaggerating to aid his proffer? Or was there a little truth to his words?

Dumbledore smiled at them both then, a twinkle in his eye. Snape scoffed but otherwise remained silent, probably to avoid any more damage to the Slytherin House.

"If this ever happens again, it will be three months detention for the both of you, Mr Malfoy and Miss Way. Do you understand?" Dumbledore looked imploringly into both their eyes as he said their names respectively.

The two students nodded eagerly, and Ebony was gob smacked that they were let off so easily. Draco seemed somewhat shocked as well.

"Severus, will you please escort them back to their dorms." It was more of a statement than a question.

Snape nodded once at the Headmaster before sweeping out of the room with a swish of his cloak. Ebony was almost sure he had a spell to do that, there was no way he would manage such a fabulous exit otherwise. The two students stood and left with a quiet "thank you Professor" before moving quickly out of the office, down the spiral staircase, and straight down the corridor after the quickly disappearing Professor Snape.

For the second time that night, they walked together in complete silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a bit of a nothing chapter. I didn't include Professor McGonagall because I felt there would be no point to her being there, at all. I also didn't think that Dumbledore and Snape would be shouting and swearing at Draco and Ebony so I pared that right back (much like how when Dumbledore asked Harry if he put his name in the Goblet of Fire). I also made the "BECAUSE I LOVE HER" much more subtle because once again, it felt like the relationship was moving too quickly. I also left out the original ending but don't worry, I will be using it in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crazy night before has left Ebony feeling uneasy, and Draco is nowhere to be found. Ebony also meets a certain someone in this chapter.

Professor Snape left them once they were safely inside the Slytherin common room. As the door shut behind the Professor, Ebony burst into laughter. Draco watched her with a confused smile as she wiped tears from her eyes.

“That was fun, Malfoy. We should do it again some time.” Ebony’s breathy laughter faded as she turned to the girls’ dorms.

“No need for formality, especially not after tonight. It’s Draco or it’s nothing.” Draco said, flipping her around to kiss her.

The kiss was brief, but didn’t lack heat, and Ebony was left breathless. They left each other, but Ebony was quickly growing uneasy. She didn’t know if this was a relationship, or a friends-with-benefits type thing, or a one-night hookup. He never actually said they would do it again. Ebony also fretted the wrath or Professor Snape in the following days.

Willow had waited up that night for Ebony to come back and tell her everything. Willow was practically bouncing with impatience on her four poster bed when Ebony finally graced her with her presence. Willow jumped up and gripped onto her friend tightly, and in a poorly hushed voice, demanded to know all the details. Ebony merely shook her head at her friend, pulled free from her grasp, and disappeared behind the curtains of her own four poster bed. Something about her seemed kind of off to Willow, and she didn’t want to push her.

The next morning, Willow flitted around Ebony while they got ready, not wanting to bombard her with questions, but bursting to do exactly that. Ebony silently changed into a frayed black miniskirt, a black top with a red skull pattern, and her favourite combat boots. She put on cross-shaped earrings in an attempt to lift her mood. She felt decidedly awkward, unsure of what to do next, and nothing made her feel better the way a little bit of irony did. She tried to ignore Willow for a while, unwilling to relive the previous night’s endeavour so soon. But she knew she couldn’t hold her friend off for long.

“We’ll talk later, when we’re alone.” Ebony promised her, which seemed to appease her friend momentarily.

In the Great Hall, Draco was nowhere to be seen, and Ebony couldn’t decide if that made it easier on her or not. She had no idea what she would say to him when she saw him again. She pouted and reached for the pumpkin juice, unable to eat. As she lifted the glass to her lips, someone suddenly knocked into her, successfully spilling the drink all over her front.

“Bastard! Are you some kind of half-wit?” Ebony yelled, turning to glare at them.

She turned to see the infamous Chosen One, Harry Potter, standing right next to her, and looking incredibly frazzled. His hair was a God-forsaken mess, his glasses were askew, and his bright green eyes shone through them with concern. Despite herself, Ebony felt her anger diminish slightly at the sight of him, the bastard was _hot_.

 “I’m so sorry, are you alright?” He asked her, lifting his wand in her direction.

She flinched, instinctively reaching for her wand, only to see him quickly lower his at her reaction.

“Sorry, I – er – cleaning spell. I just, ah, it’s alright, sorry.” He stuttered, lowering his eyes.

Ebony’s remaining anger vanished in that moment. Why did he have to be so nice? It would be much easier to hate him if he wasn’t.

“No, no it’s okay. I’ll do it myself though if you don’t mind.” She told him, a small smile forming.

She cleaned her shirt swiftly, and he smiled at her before asking for her name. Ebony was, in all honesty, quite shocked that he didn’t already know who she was. However, she had gathered over the years, especially through Draco, that Potter could be quite dim.

“Ebony Way.”

“The vampire?” He asked, eyebrows drawing together.

“Love it or leave it.” She replied, shrugging at him.

Ebony bristled at his question. He had seemed nice, but apparently he was as judgemental as everyone else.

“I didn’t mean to offend you; I actually think it’s kind of cool.” His smile seemed genuine enough, and Ebony flashed him a toothy smile in return, although reluctantly.

Potter’s friends waved him over, and said goodbye to Ebony before leaving to join them.

“That was kind of weird.” Willow said, staring uneasily at Potter’s retreating form.

Ebony shrugged, and refilled her pumpkin juice. She lifted the glass to her lips, when suddenly someone laid a hand on her shoulder to gain her attention. Ebony swore.

“Bloody hell! Can I not drink my pumpkin juice in peace?” She grumbled, looking up at the offender.

“Come with me.” Draco spoke low enough so that only the two of them could hear.

A shiver ran through her, his voice reminding her of the night before.

“Where to?”

“It’s a surprise.” The warmth of his hand left her shoulder, and she watched him walk out of the Great Hall, without pausing to see if she would follow.

Ebony grabbed her bag and followed him, offering Willow a half-assed explanation which had something to do with running errands. As Ebony’s heart sped up, she wondered what she was getting herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I made kind of a big decision in this chapter. My goal so far has been to keep the characterisation and situations as realistic as possible while sticking to the original plot. This chapter included a very different version of Harry Potter in comparison to how he actually is. It was so completely different and odd and wacky that I decided to leave it out completely and characterise him as accurately as I could in canon compliance with the books by J. K. Rowling. I hope this was the right decision! Please let me know what you think in the comments. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has a surprise for Ebony, and Ebony fins out something interesting.

Ebony didn’t notice Harry watching her flee after Draco out of the Great Hall, nor did she notice the jealous glint in his eyes. Draco was leaning on the wall just outside of the doors when Ebony reached him. He gestured for her to follow, but didn’t speak. They walked together through the quiet halls, their steps echoing loudly on the stone. Ebony, excited, but also feeling increasingly awkward, let her curiosity get the better of her.

“Draco, where are we going? You do realize that I don’t trust you all that much after last night, even though it was fun.” She watched him out of the corner of her eye while they walked side by side.

“In here.” He replied, directing Ebony into an empty classroom.

“You know how I love to break the rules, but I’d rather not get into deeper trouble with Professor Snape right now.” Ebony’s eyes darted around the room as she stayed planted in the doorway.

“He’s taught me a lot of things, Professor Snape.” Draco told her, twisting his wand nonchalantly in his hands.

“Well he is a professor, so I would hope so.” Ebony crossed her arms and stared at him with impatience, "You have about ten seconds to explain what we're doing here or else I'll leave. It better be good." 

“One of the more interesting things he’s taught me, is something called legilimency. Have you heard of it?” He was moving closer to her, reminding her of a predator stalking their pray, getting ready to strike.

They both knew she was the real predator in the room, and Ebony found this oddly kind of sexy, rather than threatening.

“I have.” She pulled on her best flirtatious smile, and moved closer to him.

“Good girl.” Ebony shivered at his lowered voice, “I’ve learnt that it is a very useful spell during sex. It can make things more… intimate.” Draco dragged his eyes up and down her slender form.

“Really now?” She cocked her head and dragged her fingers up and down his chest, “I don’t believe you.” She challenged him.

“I’ll just have to show you then.” Draco smirked, “ _Legilimens_.”

A psychedelic transparent wave flowed from his wand as he cast the spell on them both, and Ebony was overwhelmed by the feelings of lust and desire she was receiving from them both. Her eyes flicked up to his, and suddenly her mouth was on his in a passionate fight for dominance. The strong feelings of not only herself, but someone else as well, nearly knocked the wind out of her. It felt like fire leaping all over her skin, and her hands worked quickly at his clothes to remove them. As Draco pulled her shirt over her head and skin met skin, she whimpered. Her hunger was growing, and she desperately wanted to bite him.

Draco pulled back from her suddenly, his eyes dark and his lips puffy and pink.

“So do it.” He said, reminding Ebony with a shock that he could hear her thoughts as well.

She hesitated, only for a moment, and then leant down to his neck. She’s drunk some blood that morning, and knew she could control herself, but she didn’t want to hurt him. She paused just before her lips touched his skin. The smell of him was intoxicating.

“You won’t hurt me Ebony. Even if you do, a little bit, it’s actually kind of a turn on.” His breathing was heavy as he looked down at her, his hands fisted in her hair.

She looked at him for a moment longer before closing the gap and kissing his neck. She licked and sucked until she found a spot that made him moan louder than all the others. There, she sunk in her teeth, and was overwhelmed by pleasure. He tasted incredible, and his euphoric pleasure was as clear to her as day. Drinking his blood, she felt as if she could hear more of his thoughts, the ones deeper than the surface. She pushed closer to him, shoving him against the wall, and drank deeper as he moaned above her.

In a very quiet voice, an almost inaudible whisper, she heard Draco’s thoughts.

_Salazar, it was never like this with Harry._

Ebony ripped away from him in shock. She began shaking her head to erase the thought, hoping it was just her imagination. Images began seeping through to her, Harry sweating and moaning beneath her, or, she realised, underneath Draco. Harry panting Draco’s name as he gripped onto him like his life depended on it.

“What the hell, Draco?” Ebony demanded, throwing up her meager Occlumency walls as best as she could. She wished she’d paid more attention when her father taught her.

He seemed as shocked as she was, and Ebony shook with rage. She gathered her shirt from the floor and pulled it on.

“Ebony, what did you see?” Draco was walking carefully towards her, apparently throwing up his far more powerful Occlumency walls as well.

“Am I not good enough for you?” She stipulated, “I hope you and Potter are very happy together.” She spat, stalking out of the room.

She heard him follow her, and she broke out into a run as he called out to her with words like “sorry!” and “it’s not what you think!”. Like she cared.

She quickly escaped him owing to her vampiric speed, and tried to stop the tears from flowing. How dare he treat her like some whore, ready to be used whenever he felt like it. She felt embarrassed, used, and part of her knew that she shouldn’t really be surprised. The Great Hall was emptying at that point, and she nearly crashed into Potter. She accidentally caught his eye, shook her head angrily at him, and then ran in the opposite direction, and out of the castle. God, he was probably in on it too. And to think he was nice, what a terrible joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so in the original, Ebony saw that Draco had a black heart tattoo with Harry's name written across it (or "vampire" as he is called in the fic). This is what caused her to think Draco was cheating on her with Harry etc etc. Instead, I decided to make it more realistic (according to me) as I didn't think Draco would ever get a tattoo like that, especially of Harry or a relationship in general. The dark mark would have been enough for him I think. I just have many issues with it, I don't even know where to start. Anyway, I hope the change that I did make (changed it to the Legilimency spell), makes sense and works. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebony is hurt, and runs into the person she least wants to see.

Ebony raced through the castle halls, trying to hold back the tears at least until she was out of sight. As she ran by the dungeons, she noticed a familiar face out of the corner of her eye and stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn’t get the images of him out of her head; every time she blinked, she was met with a sweaty, writhing Potter. Seeing him in person suddenly felt like being knocked off her broom mid-flight.

“Potter, you sleazy, disgusting bastard. You just couldn’t keep your hands off Draco, could you?” Ebony seethed.

Granger looked completely scandalized, her eyes quickly switching focus between Ebony and the boy beside her. Ebony could hear quick footsteps from behind her and knew Draco was close behind.

“Look, it’s not what you think. Nothing really happened, and it was a long time ago…” Potter started.

Draco rounded the corner, wide eyes analyzing the situation in front of him. His eyes met Potter’s, a meaningful look being shared between them.

“I don’t know exactly what you saw Ebony, but it’s not what you think.” Draco pleaded.

“Yeah, right. Fuck off.”

Ebony was offended that Draco would even try to tell her that she didn’t just see what she did. Her throat felt thick; how dare they think her to be so stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. Wow so this chapter originally had a naked Draco running into a classroom, begging Ebony to take him back. Not only that, but it also had a completely unnecessary (imo) paragraph description dedicated to desrcibing Hermione Granger (renamed B’loody Mary Smith) as a Satanist goth vampire whose parents are dead. Now as you guys should know by now, I toned it down, but I want to know if you guys think I'm toning it down too far? Love the feedback guys x


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebony, upset and furious, runs into the Forbidden Forest where she is met with danger.

Ebony ran through the courtyard, gaining a lot of staring and pointing from the other students. She was used to that kind of treatment, but she couldn’t control the way it made her sob harder as she ran past them and fled into the Forbidden Forest. She didn’t care where she was going, she just had to get out of there, she had to be alone.

The wind rushed past her at alarming speeds as she ran faster and faster, deeper and deeper into the forest. Darkness enveloped her moving form, and she finally slowed to a stop. Breathing hard, she sank to the ground and put her head in her hands. People were afraid of her, and often excluded her, or were horrible to her because of it… because she was different. She found it hard to trust people, tentatively offering when she thought it might be safe. Draco had earned her trust, if only a little bit, enough to get close to her, and he managed to abuse it. She suddenly felt very alone.

Inhale, exhale. She forced herself to become aware of the moment to help calm her down.

 _Open your eyes._ She ordered herself, _What can you see?_

_Trees, no animals of course, I scare them away. Darkness, moss, wild flowers._

Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw something move. She whipped her head to the side and found nothing.

 _You’re still upset, you’re imagining things._ She shook her head and refocused, _What can you hear?_

_Wind, rustling trees, a twig snapping- oh shit._

Ebony shot up from her position and pulled her wand from her belt. There was a prickling sensation on the back of her neck, and she could tell that someone was watching her. She smelt something revolting, similar to a wet dog smell, only far worse.

She heard a curse being muttered and whipped around to cast _Protego_ , but was too late. Her breathing quickened as she realized someone had cast a full body-bind curse on her. She suddenly realized that perhaps she wasn’t the only reason why there were no animals around. A large form emerged from the trees in front of her, and her enhanced vision allowed her to identify it. The blood drained from her face as she realized she was staring directly at Fenrir Greyback.

“Ebony Way,” He addressed her, a disturbing smile on his face, “It is so nice to finally meet you.”

Ebony’s body was screaming at her to run, to fight, to do _anything_. The werewolf was walking toward her, and the putrid smell only grew with his every step until he stopped a few feet away.

“But that's enough pleasantries. The Dark Lord has a plan for you my dear, seeing as our little Draco Malfoy apparently needs help. As much as I’d love to finish the Potter boy off on my own, the Dark Lord has given your friend Draco that task. Unfortunately for Draco, he’s failed to kill Potter, and the Dark Lord is getting impatient. You have certain skills that Draco doesn’t have, girly, and the Dark Lord wants you to finish off Potter for him instead.”

 Fenrir bared his teeth at Ebony and released her from the curse. She tried to run, but was stopped by the quick _Imperius_ shot at her back. She froze, shaking, and Fenrir tsked.

“Aw c’mon girly don’t be like that.”

Ebony felt tears streaking down her cheeks as her heart pounded in her chest, “Screw you.”

“If you refuse, we’re going to have to kill not only you, but your little _friend_ Draco, and you wouldn’t want that to happen, now would you?” The emphasis on the word ‘friend’ implied that he knew more about their relationship than she’d hoped.

Her eyes widened with horror.

“No, I didn’t think so.” Fenrir’s sick smile showed his rotten teeth. “Now be a good little girl and do what the Dark Lord tells you to.”

She nodded shakily once, fear blinding her and making her feel numb. Fenrir’s smile widened as he released her from the curse, and she collapsed to the ground just as he disappeared from her sight. Gulping in huge breaths of air, she turned back to the castle, and began to walk.

By the time she reached the edge of the forest, she had regained some of her composure. She couldn’t tell anyone what had happened; she didn’t know what to do. Inhale, exhale, walk. Halfway back up the castle, she realized she had missed her Charms class, and knew she was completely screwed. Sure, she didn’t exactly like the subject, but she didn’t want to fail either. This thought grounded her somewhat, normalized her life, and she managed to calm down to an acceptable level. She reached the courtyard where some seventh years were milling around, and even as she tried to avoid them, Draco spotted her, and cornered her.

“I don’t want to talk to you right now, Malfoy.” She said wearily, emotionally exhausted.

She was still angry with him, but no longer had the energy to be. She feared his death, and her own, and suddenly couldn’t decide what issues were more important, how to deal with them, and realized she didn’t have the mental capacity to even try.

“Look, I really am sorry about what you saw. You must have dug pretty deep to have found it, I haven’t even thought about it in a very long time. Potter and I were kind of a thing once, but not anymore.  He might still be lingering in my subconscious, but I promise you that I’m not cheating on you or anything.” Draco’s tone was as close to pleading as she had ever seen him, which was extremely disconcerting.

He seemed genuinely sorry however, and Ebony was inclined to believe him. Though she wasn’t quite ready to trust him until she knew for sure.

“Okay.” She replied, before turning on her heel and striding away. Draco didn’t try to follow her that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while the original chapter is absolutely brilliant with lines like "Voldemort got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. “I hath telekinesis.” he answered cruelly. “And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Draco!” he shouted.", I felt that I had to change them. I changed the meeting from with Voldemort to one with Fenrir as I felt that was more likely than the Dark Lord himself rocking up to ask some teenage girl to do his bidding, but you never know I guess! Just my interpretation. Also in the ending, Ebony forgives Draco pretty quickly, and although that actually makes sense in the original fic, it didn't so much in this one, so it will be a slower, much more angsty building back up of trust. Tell me what you think guys! xx


End file.
